Passionate Hate
by xtaintedlovex
Summary: “I have a motto in like and that is ‘live to hate, hate to live.’ But you my angel has ruined me and my motto, because you have entered my world. I don’t want to kill you…………. But what is this, that’s killing me is it love?" RR My sad at
1. Default Chapter

Passionate Hate

"I have a motto in like and that is 'live to hate, hate to live.' But you my angel has ruined me and my motto, because you have entered my world. Why did you why have you. I don't want to kill you…………. But what is this, that's killing me is it love and why dose it hurt." Yaoi R/R Just give it a try please?

-Normal POV-

"I want you to go spy on this Kyuubi vessel and see how it is the easiest way to kidnap him, unharmed." The figure behind the chair said, "Itachi you failed once don't fail me again."

"Yes sir."

-Kohana Itachi POV-

I watched my target happily skipping down the road. I hate his joy of life my saying in life and rules are 'live to hate, hate to live' that is the only possible way you can become unbeatable and strong. I can see that this person will never become strong. On the other hand my little brother might become a formidable foe later on. I doubt he'll be much of a challenge. This blonde has too much happiness, it almost adorable. What the hell? Did you think adorable?????? Get yourself focused.

Why is this blonde different when he's alone? He looks so sad and lonely not the happy energetic one few minutes ago? What is this attitude where had it come from? You are interesting I will figure you out yet, Naruto Uzumaki.

A.N So what do you think? Should I continue you all should know by now I'm attempting and Itacnaru fic it's going to be hard but . I'll try if I get motivation, and that's from you guys of course . Well I will not continue if you think it's crappy…… I probably will think that in a few days we'll just see…. . Review please.


	2. New Feelings

Passionate Hate

Disclaimer: No not own want to own…. 

A.N Back okay so this is the second installment of PH hm…. Sorry for waiting this long to write… . but it's all good rite? O well okay so if you like it please raise your hands…. . I know that I have sucky grammar but please bear in mind with me. .

-Naruto POV-

I feel as if somebody has been watching me alone. -shudder- I wish that I could be accepted. As me not some sort of monster. I am a monster, so I guess people only see me as that. I'm lonely sometimes, most of the times. -bends head down- I want to feel alive, I want to feel love. -wraps arms around body- I want somebody to hug be like this. I want to feel their warmth. I want to be able to love and to be loved back. Only then when I will feel true peace. -pull up cover- Another day, another hour, so much hate. I want it to end someday. Maybe when I die.

Maybe…..

-Normal POV-

Itachi has been following Naruto all week. He had to strategize a plan to get Naruto alone and fast. Sasuke was picking up on his chakara, he used enough when he conceals himself.

Also during the week Itachi felt something he had never felt before. Some sort of feeling that was driving him insane. He wanted to go and do something to drive it away. Some way to hurt himself. He felt this emotion once before, with his mother, but it had soon gone after he had murdered her. 'Do I have to kill Naruto?' Itachi thought, 'this thing is driving me mad to a point that I might kill myself' He took on the task of watching Naruto again.

Suddenly a man grabbed Naruto and hauled him into an alley way. 'Shit' Itachi thought.

"What the hell do you think your doing you bastard?" Naruto yelled, he man just shook his head.

"The only thing your good at, or anything that's good about you is your body and your looks, you whore." The man sneered, Naruto tried to kick the man in his groins, but this other man came up behind Naruto and knocked him out, "Let's fuck him now, for all the damage that he's done to our village!" The same mad declared, Itachi wanted to go and kill the man right now. He wanted to go and ripe his throat out. 'why' he thought to himself. He gasped as they uncovered some skin. 'Why do I want to save the runt?' Itachi asked again, knowing that there was going to be no answer. 'Their not going to kill him so why should I care' Itachi confirmed, but the need to protect the kitsune was overpowering him again, as he heard Naruto whimper. He made a motion to jump, but before he got the chance to somebody called out.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you bastards?" a cool voice came, the men looked back in fear, Itachi also looked, "I'm going to cut off your ass and stuff it in you mouths and choke you to death." a pain of sharigans looked at the men, the men were not the brightest bunch but they knew that they had to run. After the men had gone the figure picked up Naruto.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto whispered, Sasuke nodded, "Thank you." Naruto smiled, that genuine smile that melted hearts, it certainly melted Sasuke's and unknowingly Itachi's as he seethed in the tree.

"I'll bring you home," Sasuke whispered, Naruto nodded and cuddled closer. They started off. Itachi had a burning desire to follow them, but if he know that he stayed close to Sasuke, he would figure out who he was. But he would risk it…..

For Naruto.

A.N I KNOW REALLY SHORT BUT I HAD TO CUT IT OFF. YOU'LL HATE ME I KNOW ducks knives HAHAHA you didn't get me smacked in the face with frying pan OUCH X( okay well I'll go write it some more but tell me what you think. OKAY . XD


	3. Decisions

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!! -sob-

A.N Okay I'm back with more and I'm ready for all your flames BUHAHAHA -burns - ARGHHHHHHHH haha anyways I just have this great idea for my other story so I didn't have time to brainstorm for this story so it's going to be a little crappy. BUT that's okay!

-Sasuke's house-

Sasuke laid Naruto down on his couch and gazed on Naruto 's sleeping face. He reached down and caressed it slightly. He smiled when Naruto cuddled closer to his palm. Sasuke sighed, he knew that the villagers would disapprove his taste in opposite sex.

He decided to let them screw themselves. He liked Naruto and nothings going to stop his love. He remembered what his brother said.

Flash Back: SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 224 DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT IT SPOILED OR READ IT AND JUST FORGET ABOUT IT. .

"You have to kill your best friend to obtain the hate you need" Itachi said coldly.

End of Flashback: Not exact words but it's close.

"It's a pity do I have to kill you." Sasuke asked himself, "But I promised my parents to be the avenger." Sasuke whispered, conflicting emotions arose in him.

Itachi watched in silence as his brother was going through the turmoil, that haunted his younger days.

__

I must stop him from killing Naruto.

why?

Boss will be angry if he gets killed.

you've never really cared if the boss got angry…

Go to hell! Leave me alone, damn you!

you are going to hell so don't add to your guilt

Itachi could swear he heard his mind smirk. He clutched his head in confusion. He stood silently and still as a statue, watching.

Always watching.

-Sasuke's POV-

Naruto's my best friend. But that's what makes this so hard. I don't want to kill him but I have to. What should I do, dad said not to follow in Itachi's footsteps, but I must to become stronger, than him.

-Normal POV-

Naruto stirred, Sasuke sharply glanced down at him. He had made his decision. He opened his rear where the surikans were held. _I'm sorry Naruto, maybe I'll see you in your after life…… If we do meet I wont do this I promise. _He took a few steps back and aimed, and threw.

Suddenly a flash black came and caught the surikan and glared at Sasuke, with the red eyes of the Sharigan.

"I can't let you do this."

A.N OMGOSH I'm going to end it here should I? You guys would hate me but that's okay the suspense what will happen???? OMGOSH OMGOSH I got excited to R/R PLEASE I need your reviews and your support to motivate me. -puppy eyes- This story isn't going to last long I can tell you that. . Cyas I'll be back until then Ciao!

TBC


	4. Saved

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You want a disclaimer then disclaim your face… . LOL just kidding…. I don't own Naruto but I really don't think I want to cos you know I would have to make the plot line and that would be crappy. .

A.N Back well I got reviews from ppls YAY . I lub you all now you have to review again. .

-Normal POV-

"Can't let you do this." Itachi said coldly.

"Why not," Sasuke said in a equally chilly voice, he glared at Itachi.

"I just can't." Itachi said, Naruto stirred and both people glanced over at Naruto. Itachi picked up Naruto and leaped out the window.

"Damn you Itachi and Damn you Naruto." Sasuke muttered, he was determined now to kill both.

-Itachi-

He glanced at the sleeping Naruto, he gently placed Naruto on the bed. He absently brushed the locks of hair that fell on Naruto's face. Naruto winched his eyes. He say the pair of red eyes before him.

"Sasuke…" the figure seemed to pause and slowly nod. Naruto smiled and drifted off to sleep again. Itachi felt something tug at his heart as he saw that smile. He traced his eyes all over the younger's face. He looked the cute site before him. He let's his eyes traced all the bone structure of Naruto's face. He promised Naruto -I won't let anything hurt you-

He turned his back and leaped off into the darkness again. He stayed within the security of the trees. He was watching silently, forever and ever. Never letting harm come to him.

So he vowed.

-Next morning-

Naruto yawned, he looked over his room in confusion. He swore Sasuke brought him to Sasuke's house. So what was he doing here. "Whatever," Naruto muttered, made up his mind to visit Sasuke and thank him.

After 30 minutes he was walking towards Sasuke's house. He saw Sasuke come out of his house. "Hey yo Sasuke!" Naruto called out, Sasuke glared. -what's with him?- Naruto questioned.

Sasuke made his way to Naruto, he could feel the fury rolling off of Sasuke's aura.

"You me now." Sasuke said angrily, "This is a fight to death." Sasuke said coldly.

"What?!" Naruto asked confused, "I don't want to kill you." he whined.

"Then you'll be killed."

-Itachi POV-

Damn brat, why dose he have to ruin everything?!?!?!? -hiss- I have to put a stop to this. I have to save Naruto. It's a felling in my gut. I just have to I don't care about the boss's feelings it's just in my blood something is telling me to save him.

-Normal POV-

"Come fight me **now**" Sasuke yelled angrily, letting all his emotions take place.

"I'm sorry I can't kill you." Naruto said pathetically.

"You are pathetic, a demon, notbody wants you, you and your dreams are worthless. You will **never **become hokage." Sasuke said bitterly, he swung for a punch. Something stopped him again. Naruto had his back towards him, but this awful…. presence seemed to fill the air.

Naruto started to shake, Sasuke just watched in morbid fascination.

"I wont forgive you for that Sasuke-**kun." **Naruto said bitterly, "I don't want to do this but you have forced me to." Naurto said, as he thought _kill Sasuke? Am I crazy??? _Naruto shook his head and clutched his head in his hands. "I can't fight you."

"Coward, "Sasuke spat, "you damn coward." Naruto just sank to the floor in confusion, "I'll just end your misery." Sasuke growled.

"Please," Naruto said calmly, "Nobody cares, I have nothing to live for anymore, please make it fast." Naruto said slowly, Sasuke paused as he saw the tear trickled down Naruto's face. Now he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. Before he had the time to decide a blur of black and red picked up Naurto and bore him away.

Far away.

-Sasuke POV-

Damn my brother, why dose he have to ruin everything? Did I really say all those things to Naruto -shudder- I claimed to be his friend. I fucked up, killing them is one thing but what I did was even worse. I made him seem worthless to him. Killing him would have been more merciful. Fuck it all. I hate this, and I screwed up. There's no way that I could possibly be his friend ever again.

When I hated him I felt this power, something I have felt before but this time more powerful. I think my hate fueled it. I'm so confused -clutch head in hands- so confused -moans-

I feel so lost, as if I was sucked into a void of darkness and nothingness. -slides to floor- I have nothing to lose I must kill Itachi, but Naruto first, I have to avenge mother and father.

****

I have too

-Itachi and Naruto-

Itachi started to leap through the forest. He glanced at Naruto, he looked like he was in a trance.

"Are you going to kill me?" Naruto asked in a placid voice.

"No," Itachi curtly replied.

"Oh," Naruto's composed voice came again.

"Your safe," Itachi said more compassionately.

"Who cares, nothing matters. Nobody cares I have a demon inside so nobody cares." Naruto said blankly, "No one cares if I die I don't care much either."

"I would," Itachi replied, before he even thought what he was going to say.

"Really"

"Yes, come with me."

A.N AHAHAHA they are going to elope. Bwahahaha. Itachi said he cared, oooooohhhhh fluff gag choke XD hehe well I lub this chapter and the next is going to be more fluff so I warned you.

Sasu: why am I the bad guy.

Auth: Every story needs an antagonist.

Sasu: why me?

Auth: I still love you. -pats head-

Sasu: -pouts-

Auth: How adorable! -takes pictures- . Well please review .


	5. Feelings

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me!

A.N Hehe sorry I didn't upload for awhile now and for that I apologize. Well now I'm back I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and now I hope you enjoy this one too. Ehehe well just to tell you that I'm not looking at a 20 chapter story…. Or hopefully a shorter story. . Well R/R

-Itachi and Naruto-

"I guess your just saving me for the power." Naruto said blandly.

"Yes." Itachi replied with no emotion.

"I gathered." Naruto said as he looked away. Itachi glanced over at Naruto and quickly looked away.

"Let's go, you won't struggle." Itachi asked, Naruto shrugged.

"Why would I?" Naruto asked, Itachi grunted and proceeded through the forest. Naruto, with the lack of nothing better to do, followed. They traveled in comfortable silence. Suddenly Naruto couldn't take the silence. "Why did you kill your parents?" he asked.

"Hate to live, live to hate." Itachi's curt replied came, Naruto just stared and then started to follow Itachi again.

"They hated me, all I was good for was my power. That's all they cared about." Itachi sudden answer surprised Naruto. He nodded, Itachi looked over and went on, "I couldn't stand it I was loved for my power and it wasn't even true love. I wanted it, I needed it when I was little, but now I don't." Itachi said with a shrug.

"I know what you mean, but everybody needs to be loved." Naruto said calmly, "I don't care if I live or die now, because no one cares, no one cares if I die." Naruto said looking at the ground, "I'm all alone, like I was,"

"Like I always was." Naruto said, with tears unshed.

"That's why I say hate to live, live to hate." Itachi explained, "If you don't have love then there's always the hate. I bask in it, I started to when I was younger."

"Hate saved me," Itachi said.

"But I wouldn't be able to live without love." Naruto said looking up, "I can't hate people for the rest of my life, I would die sooner." Naruto said hysterically.

"Then you'll die." Itachi said calmly.

"That's better then not being loved." Naruto cried, "To be hated for what your not. To be discriminated because of something you didn't do. To be hated for what your not, but what is you what is a part of you always." Naruto broke down completely, "I can't live like that, not anymore. I've had enough!" Naruto wept, "To have your only friends turn on you like that, to make them kill you, to actually have them want to kill you!" Naruto said with despair in every word, "I live for his attention, I lived for his feelings for me. Now he has betrayed me." Naruto said with a wail, he sank to the ground clutching his head, having the tears pouring out of his eyes, was enough to break anyone's heart. But Itachi stood impassive and stared at the boy, but his insides were screaming to do something.

"So what are you saying." Itachi asked impassively, Naruto looked up, with his tearstained face.

"Do me a favor please," Naruto asked in a shaky voice, "After you take my power, please either kill me or let me forge, the pain, it tears, and myself." Naruto said, Itachi nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." Itachi promised.

"Thank you."

-Sasuke-

He was tracing their chakara trails. "I must kill Naruto, and then will I get the new level of the Sharigan," Sasuke said with determination, he activated the sharigan.

"I must find them both."

-Itachi and Naruto-

They stopped to make camp. Naruto helped by getting the water and setting up the fire, and setting up all that was needed for cooking. Itachi set up the some leaves to be their beds. They worked in silent harmony. Later Itachi found Naruto watching the sunset with sad eyes, Itachi stood beside him.

"Beautiful," Naruto whispered.

"Yes," Itachi replied.

"I wish all things were this beautiful," Naruto said with a sigh, "But life is so complicated, everyone's lives are twisted in a undeniable web."

"Yes," Itachi said again, "It can't be helped."

"I know, I once thought I could change my life. I wanted my own dreams and own life I would lead." Naruto explained, "But I never got the chance to."

"I had dreams, I had hopes. All were washed away or broken." Itachi said, with some emotion, Naruto looked over, "You better go to sleep." Itachi said.

"I know," Naruto said and took his leave. They got into their makeshift beds and proceeded to sleep.

Later in the night Itachi was awoken by some shuffling. He woke with a start, he jumped silently out of bed and went too look at Naruto's bed. He was gone!

Itachi frantically looked for some opponent. He saw a glistening at the river, where Naruto got the water. He ran towards it. What he saw, stopped his heart.

"No,"

A.N okay I know short but straight to the point. Naruto had his breaking point. HE'S HAD ENOUGH!!!!!!!!! HE WAN'T OUT! Okay read next time you'll see what Itachi saw. You'll be surprised, or most of you will. . please review I would very much like it if you would. . Yea well till next time…

TBC


	6. Suicide?

Passionate Hate

Disclaimer: Take you butt and go to chapter 1 to see a disclaimer.

A.N okay So I'll just cut this short. Please reivew no one reviewed to chapter 5 I was sooo sad T.T Boo hoo but u all will review now right??

"No." Itachi said as he saw Naruto running towards the lake, "Stop!" He yelled. Naruto ran faster. Itachi muttered a curse and followed. His speed helped him save Naruto. He grabbed him by the waist.

"Let me go! Let me die please let go." Naruto cried as he struggled.

"I won't let you do this." Itachi said quietly.

"You don't know you don't know how much it hurts the hate and the pain." Naruto said hysterically, 'Let me go and die and do all of us a favor."

"No." Itachi said as he hugged Naruto tighter.

"Please! Let me go I can't stand living everyday is killing me. Let it end LET IT END I CAN'T TAKE IF ANYMORE. It hurts." Naruto said quietly, his stuggles calmed down a bit. Then without a noticed they turned fiercer. The tears flowed freely, "I WANT TO DIE! Itachi take your power and kill me now. I can't stand it I don't care anymore. But I have to die let it end. It hurts so much….. To be hated so much." Naruto sobbed, Itachi's arms tightened, he did something, that surprised him even.

Itachi kissed Naruto, Naruto stopped struggling. He stared wide eyed, in shock. But started to melt into the kiss. He moaned, his emotions all swirling inside. Itachi pulled back and turned his head. He couldn't stand staring at Naruto's parted lips and panting. It was too much.

"Why?" Naruto asked surprised, confused, and bewildered.

"To shut you up." Itachi replied coldly.

"Oh," Naruto said quietly, "Sorry I was just too blinded for a moment." Naruto sighed, "I promise I won't do that again."

"Good." Itachi was trying his hardest to control the raging emotions inside of him. He watched Naruto head back to the camp. He desperately wanted to say something. But the words wouldn't come out. He looked towards the rising sun. He looked back at Naruto.

His breathing stopped he stared at the beautiful figure. Bathed in the sun's golden rays, he just stared, and stared until Naruto went from his line of sight.

I will protect you from harm.

-Sasuke-

"I've been traveling for about 2 days now, I can't trace them, damn." Sasuke muttered.

"Hello young traveler." A woman greeted, "Your greatest wish shall be granted with these arrow." She said mysteriously, handing Sasuke 2 arrows.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I am the dream bringer. This arrow is a spirit arrow." She added.

"What?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"No matter where you hit it will take the person's spirit so if I stab you with is in a, lets say your toe. Your spirit will be gone. So will you will die, no matter what." She said again, "Use this for you greatest dream." She said.

"Okay…..?" Sasuke asked confused, he looked down on the arrow and looked up again. The lady was gone. Sasuke just shrugged and stuffed the arrows into his backpack, "Wouldn't hurt to try."

A.N So how did u like the first part with Naruto bashing I admit that it was kind of OOC but he's on edge and almost falling…. I mean if people hated me that much I would try to commit suicide. I mean if all my reviewers turned on me… hehe lol JK well wait till next time….. I know it's short but ya know I have no patience… T.T I wish I had some more endurance…. Well Till next time

TBC


End file.
